Secondary sources of electrical power to supplement commercial line voltage have been of interest for several decades. Among the most successful of secondary sources has been solar power. Solar power has been used successfully in many applications. Of course, the success of such applications depend upon: (1) the availability of solar radiation when needed, (2) the ability to store power generated by solar radiation until the power is needed and solar radiation is unavailable, and (3) the ability to integrate solar-generated power with conventional power without degrading overall system performance.
In the field of air conditioning, solar power has been used to operate: (a) a boiler/condenser heat engine, (b) a reciprocating piston heat engine, (c) a motor to operate a compressor and a second motor to operate a condenser fan, and (d) to power a heat pump. However, these applications generally rely on solar energy to power the designed function without simultaneous reliance on another primary power source, such as commercial line AC or DC electricity. When solar energy is not available, the systems generally revert to operating solely on the available primary power source.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an airflow generator for an air conditioning/heat pump system that allows simultaneous integration of a secondary power source along with a primary power source without the need for complex electronics to integrate the two sources of power.